


Trust In Each Other.

by ThatForestPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Branding, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probably ooc, Scarification, Sendak Redemption Arc, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince
Summary: Sendak and Shiro become closer and learn new things about one another. One thing leads to another and Shiro decides he'd do anything for his fluffy boyfriend. Read the tags.





	Trust In Each Other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long time, so excuse me if it's not the best. Shiro is probably a bit ooc, I've never written him before. Either way, hope you enjoy the fic. Most of this headcanoning is worldbuilding is my own, so don't even think about copying it.
> 
> note, there are links in this fic that link to pictures of actual scarification both healed and fresh. they are just for visualization, as I'm not very good describing the scarring.
> 
> you can follow me on my tumblr at thatforestprince.

Shiro groaned out quietly in pain as a sharp cookie-cutter-like instrument pressed into the delicate skin of his chest for what seemed like the thousandth time. He dug his blunt nails into the soft fur pelt that cushioned his head to try and distract himself from the pain

 

“You’re doing great, my love.” Of course, Sendak was there to console him and gently lap the blood from his wounds. He would have found the other’s actions more romantic, had it not been Sendak’s fault he was here.

 

\--------------------------------------------------many months earlier--------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro knew Sendak had a lot of scars, that fact had to be obvious. Both had been through a countless number of trauma at the hands of the galra empire. Shiro expected to see many scars on the galra’s body but the short glimpses he caught of more… decorative scars made curiosity build up inside him. The most notable were the [ three rings of scarring around his wrists ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/362728271756132363/534581693495902230/body_art-scars-3200_scarification_mauve_montreal_scalpel_cutting_scar_skin_removal_native_tribal_WEB.jpg) accompanied by some alien writing in between. The human had been holding off asking about it, worried it may have some bad memories associated with it.

 

Sendak and Shiro had yet to be quite intimate with each other so far, they were taking things slowly and hadn't seen each other in any state of undress yet. Shiro was a little ashamed of his scarred body and Sendak... Well, he felt vulnerable and uncomfortable when out of armor. The large galra had expressed this early in their relationship. Neither of them were completely comfortable with each other yet and that was fine.

 

But that didn’t stop Shiro from being curious.

 

It was very late into the night when the paladins and the blades finally returned from their mission, having been able to take control of a galra occupied planet after many hours of fighting. Most of them were exhausted and eager to relax, as was the case for Sendak and Shiro. As soon as Allura had dismissed everyone, they hurried back to their rooms.

 

As Shiro busied himself with removing his shoes and jacket, he looked up to see Sendak making no attempt to get out of his Blade of Marmora armor and staring at him with that look on his face. The look where he wanted to say something but was too embarrassed or nervous to say it. “What’s wrong, Sendak?”

 

Sendak jumped slightly, seemingly lost in his thoughts. “N-Nothing I… We’re just both covered in blood and dirt, maybe we should bathe before we sleep. W-We could bathe together if you want.”

 

A bright smile immediately came to the human’s face. “Of course, I’d love that.”

 

It wasn’t long before the bath was starting to fill up and Shiro was getting undressed. He was distracted though as a small nervous cough sounded from the doorway and is greeted by the sight of Sendak standing by the door, nude.

 

Shiro’s eyes immediately drew to the [ extraordinary decorative scarring ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/362728271756132363/533290173685956618/body_art-scars-Nice-Amazing-Scarification-Cubes-Tattoo-On-Men-Chest.jpg) mirrored over his chest and back. Almost immediately, Shiro walked over to inspect the scars covering the large galra’s chest. It was clear that these differed greatly from any of the battle wounds both Sendak and Shiro had been given in the Empire, these looked much older.

 

“Where did you get these?” The human asked softly, taking hold of Sendak’s hand comfortingly.

 

Sendak gripped the other’s hand back and exhaled gently through his nose. “It’s not anything I received in the empire if that’s what you’re worried about. My people use scarification to express ourselves and show our status. The marks on my chest show I am a respected soldier of royal blood. The scars around my wrists mark me as being raised Xarrukan and the writing details enchantments to shelter me from harm.”

 

“May I…?” Shiro asked hesitantly as he held his hand up to Sendak’s chest. The large galra gave a gentle nod before Shiro moved to run his biological hand over the scars covering the galra’s chest. “They’re beautiful Sendak.”

 

“You know, you could get them too. We could go to my planet and get you marked as a respected individual.” Sendak suggested as casually as he could,

 

Shiro’s face immediately flushed red at the thought of going to visit Sendak’s home and meet _his family_. That would be a huge step in their relationship but Shiro had to admit, the idea was appealing. He’d love to meet Sendak’s family and learn more about his culture. Though the thought of scarring up his chest even more was alarming, he would do it if it meant his partner’s family accepted him. “I’ll have to think about it, hun. Now let’s go bathe.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------present----------------------------------------------------------

 

Sendak carefully moved a water-soaked cloth over [ the new wounds ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/362728271756132363/534480243210321961/body_art-scars-dsc05297.jpg) (nudity warning and fresh wound warning) on Shiro’s chest and stomach before applying a paste made of local plants to protect the wounds from infection. He then sat back to admire his handiwork. The middle symbol represented someone brought in from the outside, the triangles represented the individual being a respected warrior, and the series of dotting marking him as having a mate. It was perfect. “Okay, love, it’s done.”

 

Shiro grunted as he sat up a bit to look down at his torso and was immediately struck by his partner’s beautiful work. He smirked, slightly delirious from the pain and blood loss. “I never knew you were such a good artist. I love it.”

 

Sendak smirked and moved to pull his partner close, pressing their foreheads together in a “galran kiss” before lifting the human’s head to deliver a few human kisses upon his cheeks. “I love you, Shiro. Thank you for wanting to do this.”

 

Shiro smiled happily before kissing him gently on the lips, holding the kiss for a few moments before pulling away to gaze lovingly at the other. “I love you too.”


End file.
